Gabriella's Song
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Gabriella Montez has known Troy forever, and she's in love with him. oneshot. songfic to Mary's Song. Troyella summary sucks just read!


**A/N: Here's a new oneshot I thought of while listening to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My) I hope you guys like it. It took me forever to write! Enjoy! Happy V day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky**_

_**The pretty lights**_

**Gabi's POV**

I still remember the first time I met him. I was seven years old, he was nine.

I was running through the field of wheat, and I saw him standing there, gazing up at the night sky.

I had to stop and catch my breath. He was so beautiful, so special in a way.

And the moment he looked at me, looked in my eyes, I felt it. Destiny, fate. Was this love at first sight?

He spoke. "What are you doing here? It's my special place!"

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't know!"

He took pity on my scared but sweet face. His face softened.

"Why are you here?"

Should I tell him how I felt? That he was so beautiful?

"I was bored and had to get away from my mommy. She's probably out looking for me."

At that moment, we both heard a voice call out "Gabriella!"

I smiled. "See?"

My mother caught up to me, breathless and ready to scold.

But the boy spoke first.

"She was hanging out with me. It's my fault."

I turned, a look of shock on my face.

"Play along," he mouthed.

I played. "We met, and he convinced me to stay."

He nodded, extending his hand.

"I'm Troy Bolton. I live over there", he pointed.

My mother nodded. "Can I meet your parents?"

Troy nodded and showed my mom the way. "Right over there."

As my mom started walking, Troy and I lagged behind.

"So...what exactly made you save me?" I asked curiously, eyeing him. "And by the way, my name is Gabriella Montez."

He smiled. "I'm Troy Bolton, and you looked like you couldn't take it if your mom yelled at you. So...I saved you."

I shyly bowed my head. "Thank you. I'm Gabriella Montez."

Soon we reached his house, and met his parents, Lucille and Jack Bolton.

My mother and Lucille started talking, as well as my father and Jack.

Soon Troy and I were talking every summer day, playing in the field, swimming and watching movies together, just being kids.

We had formed a beautiful friendship that summer day, one that changed the course of our lives forever.

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_**

**_Growing up and falling in love_**

**_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes_**

**_And said, 'Oh, my my my.' _**

One fine summer day in June, Troy and I were laughing and chasing each other across the Bolton's backyard.

Our parents sat on the porch, chatting and laughing and having a good time, watching me and Troy.

My fathers chuckled, watching me chase Troy around the backyard, Troy screaming out of pure joy.

Jack Bolton glanced over, and shook his head.

"Those kids sure are close, aren't they Montez?"

My dad smiled.

"Hey Jack, tell me one thing."

Jack looked over and nodded, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be something if those two kids grew up and stayed close?"

Jack agreed. "Wouldn't it be something if they got married?"

"Hey! That was what I was about to say!"

Jack smirked. "Well, too bad."

Lucille looked over at the two dads arguing.

"Hey!"

When she didn't get their attention, she paused. "Hey!"

The two men looked up at their peacemaker.

"What?"

Lucille smiled.

"Those kids haven't even known each other for a week, let alone a month. Give it a rest,will you?"

Anna Montez, my mom looked over at Lucille and caught her eye.

"Oh my my."

Lucille had to agree. "Oh my my."

* * *

**_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_**

**_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_**

Finally, the treehouse was built.

It had seemed like forever, but finally it was here. Troy and Gabriella were very happy about that.

Together, they climbed up the ladder and into their newly sacred place. Their treehouse.

Climbing into the chairs they had put up there before hand, they began to talk, like always.

"So Troy...you know I could have helped build this treehouse too." I was quite angry about that.

He glanced up. "Gabriella, you know you're too young and tiny to help. You gotta leave it up to the big , tough guys like me!"

"Oh. So I guess that I'm just a helpless little girl. Even though you're older and taller than me and a boy dosen't mean you're better than me."

Troy stood up. Apparently he had enough.

"Do you want me to beat you up? I will! Come here Gabriella!"

Running, I climbed down the ladder. "Please don't Troy!"

He laughed at me from up above, still holding his fists in fighting position.

"Like I would ever hurt you Gabriella."

Shaking, I climbed once again into our treehouse.

"Then Troy...why did you say you would beat me up?"

Once again Troy laughed, a sound that made goosebumps on my skin.

"I was just kidding."

Anger spreading through me, I ran toward my friend, fists in position.

"Do you think I am?"

Laughing, the two of us gleefully chased each other around our special place.

**_You never did, you never did_**

**_Take me back when the world was one block wide_**

**_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_**

Once again, alone in their treehouse Troy and I gladly spent another summer day.

Today was different, we were bored. For once.

And the things we were coming up to do were very interesting...

"So...wanna play chess?"

I shook my head. "Chess is boring."

"Wanna write a song?"

"No."

"Wanna write a musical?"

"No. Musicals are over rated."

I searched my head for more ideas.

"Hmm...wanna play truth or dare? My friend told me about her sister playing it. She taught me."

"How do you play?"

I smiled. "It's easy. To play, I ask you which one: truth or dare. You pick. If you pick truth, I'll ask you a question. If you pick dare, I dare you to do something. So...truth..or dare?"

I tilted my head, teasing him.

"I pick...dare."

I laughed. "Okay. Your dare is..." I paused, thinking.

"To kiss me."

Troy looked confused. "On the lips, or on the cheek?"

I rolled my eyes.

"The lips! Duh!"

He leaned in, eyes closed.

I couldn't help it...I ran screaming.

Troy looked annoyed. "Gabriella, you're not supposed to run! It's a dare!"

I grinned. "Who says?"

**_Just two kids, you and I _**

**_Oh my, my, my_**

The end of summer finally came.

It broke my heart to wave goodbye to Troy. It broke his heart too.

"Bye Troy! We'll be back next summer! I promise!"

Waving, with tears running down my cheeks, I sighed.

Why was everything so perfect a month ago and now...not perfect?

Even though I hadn't seen Troy in ten minutes, being away still hurt.

I couldn't wait for next summer, and all the summers after that.

**_I was sixteen when suddenly_**

**_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_**

**_But your eyes still shined_**

**_Like pretty lights_**

There he was, after another year, the same Troy.

Still waiting for me.

But the question was, had I changed? I'd transferred high schools this year, and my old friends said I was different.

But Troy didn't think so.

Greeting me with a hug, he whispered in my ear. "Hey Gabs...welcome back!"

I smiled. "It's great to be back! Hi Lucille!"

Troy's mother also greeted me with a hug. I felt so welcome.

Troy bounded over after greeting my parents.

"Hey Gabs! Let's go have some fun!"

Grinning, I followed his lead.

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_**

**_They never believed we'd really fall in love_**

**_And out mamas smiled_**

**_And rolled their eyes_**

**_And said, "Oh my my my"_**

Troy and I were playing water tag. He had a bucket full of water...and I had been soaked endless times.

Even though I was wet, it was one of my favorite things to do.

The sound of chuckling filled my ears.

I looked up...only to be attacked by a water bucket! Screaming, I buried my face in my hands.

Troy laughed; a different sound.

I took my chance, grabbing the bucket.

"Hey!"

Over on the porch steps, I heard laughing.

"Now wouldn't it be something if those two fell in love?"

**_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_**

**_Two AM riding in your truck_**

**_And all I need_**

**_Is you next to me_**

Troy and I walked through that magical place, the field of wheat.

"I'm bored."

"I'm hyper." Troy agreed with me.

Suddenly he turned to me, eyes full of excitement.

"Hey Gabs...wanna do something crazy?"

I nodded, the excitement spreading.

"Yeah!"

Troy motioned for me to come closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"Okay, here's the plan! Tonight, we sneak out here where my truck is going to be parked...we ride over to the creek...and we turn up the creek beds!"

I looked at him. "And that's wild and crazy."

Troy shrugged. "I'm bored."

* * *

Later that night, at about 2 AM, tapping woke me up. 

I rolled over to see Troy, grinning at me.

"So Gabi, are you ready for our big adventure?"

Rolling over, I gave him a look. "Troy. Okay, let's go."

About ten minutes later, i was riding in the back of his truck, feeling the cool night air whip my hair and face.

I had to admit, even if it was crazy, I still enjoyed it.

* * *

After the turning up of the creek beds, Troy and I felt a rush of tiredness sweep us off our feet. 

We both laid in the back of his truck, my head on his chest.

"Troy...the stars are so beautiful."

He looked over, stroking my hair. "Just like you."

I cuddled up next to him. It was perfect, the two of us, here together. Like nothing else mattered.

**_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_**

**_Slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_**

As of this moment, I hated Troy.

Well maybe not hate him, Iwas just so angry with him, a feeling I had never felt about Troy.

He had betrayed me, he hadn't kept my secret.

He had told Ryan Evans I liked him. But I really didn't. That was a cover up for my biggest secret...I was in love with Troy.

And now Ryan Evans thought I liked him. Oh, joy.

Troy walked over to me, looking sorry.

I turned to glare at him.

"Gabs, I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I've never done it before, I promise it won't happen again."

"No! Troy, you have no idea how mad I am at you right now! Yes, I know you've never done it before, but how can I trust that it won't happen again? Oh! I know! It will never happen again because I'm not going to speak to you again!"

Troy looked stunned, then hurt. I forgot he was so sensitive.

"Okay Gabi...if that's the way you want it."

He walked off, looking like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

I felt bad, but what could I do?

**_You stayed outside until the morning light_**

**_Oh my, my, my, my_**

Strumming his guitar, Troy began to sing outside of Gabi's house.

_"I need you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_I still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything"_

The door creaked open, and Troy saw a pair of brown eyes look out.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get you to forgive me."

I shook my head. "I don't know Troy. You shouldn't have told Ryan. I really don't know."

Troy got a goofy grin on his face.

"Do I need to sing again?"

_"I know, I know_

_Feelings can show_

_If you let go"_

I smiled, but tried to hide it. No luck.

"Is that a smile I see?"

I shook her head. "No..."

"Yes! It is! Does that mean you forgive me?"

I bowed my head. "Yes."

**_A few years have gone and come around_**

**_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_**

Troy and I were now 22. Wow. The years had gone by so fast!

We were out eating at our favorite resteraunt. I had moved to Troy's town, so we got to see each other a lot. Both of us were single at the moment, and I still was in love with Troy.

"So Gabs, do you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yup! Let's go see that new romantic comedy."

"Okay!"

The waiter arrived with our dishes, and we began to eat hungerly.

About ten minutes had gone by when Troy began to look nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"This."

**_When you looked at me_**

**_Got down on one knee_**

Troy got up from his place at our table.

I wondered what was going on.

Troy got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box.

My breath caught. Was he...

The kind of box that holds rings. Oh my.

"Gabriella Isabelle Montez, I have to say something. From the first day that you saw me in the ocean of wheat, I was in love with you. That was the whole reason I told Ryan you liked him, hoping it would get me over you. But it never worked. All year, I would look foward to summertime when I could see you. Then you moved here, and I've never been happier."

I wiped away a few tears.

"Gabriella Montez...will you marry me?"

The tears were really falling now, I paused to wipe them away.

"Oh Troy. Yes! And I have something to admit, I'm in love with you too!"

And I stopped at that, and let my love embrace me and kiss me.

It was all I needed.

**_Take me back to the time when we walked down the asle_**

**_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_**

I saw him standing at the end of the asle, the one that seemed miles long.

The music began, and my father appeared beside me.

"You ready Gabriella?"

I nodded.

"Let's do this."

**_You said "I do"_**

**_And I did too_**

I smiled at Troy. Yes, I was nervous, who wouldn't be?

But I had waited my whole life for this. I was ready.

"I do." Troy smiled nervously at me.

It was my turn. I said the two words.

"I do."

The preacher continued.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Tears sprung into my eyes as Troy leaned down and kissed me.

It was perfect.

**_Take me back to home where we met so many years before_**

**_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_**

**_After all this time, you and I _**

**_Oh my, my, my_**

After Troy's father died, he inherited the house. We moved there shortly after our marrage, and there we began out family.

The front porch where our daddies joked about us was special to our family. We put a swing out there, and everytime we added a new member to the Bolton family, we would rock them.

Troy and I had 8 kids, Ashley, Carmen, Anna, Ricky, Simon, Reese, Lauren and Miranda.

Reese had her first kiss there, as well as Miranda. That porch was special to all of us.

All the children grew up, and got married, except for Miranda, who is seventeen, but has found her soulmate.

We are doing well and are happy.

**_I'll be eighty seven, you'll be eighty nine_**

**_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_**

**_Oh my my my_**

* * *

**I can't believe I've finished it! I worked SO hard on it, it's based on an idea I've had for awhile. If you want me to continue, I will!**

**By the way the song Troy sings to Gabi is 'Silence' by Aly and AJ. If you haven't heard it check it out! It's really good! **

**Happy Valentine's Day and be sure to review! I'd like to hear from you guys!**


End file.
